How Teddy Lupin Found Out Santa Isn't Real
by muppetmadness
Summary: ...sort of. Teddy wants to meet Santa, but is very disappointed when he does. Fluffy one-shot. Complete.


Teddy Lupin wanted to see Santa. He had wanted to see him at Diagon Alley, but Uncle Harry said they didn't have time. Teddy had to walk to Uncle Draco's house then Floo to The Burrow looking at alllll the other children with their treats and toys from "Santa's Grotto" and he got nothing. But today was Christmas day, and Teddy knew Santa would be at The Burrow tonight to deliver the presents for everyone. He knew he wasn't supposed to wait up and see Santa. He knew Santa would know if he was sleeping or not. But he hadn't eaten the mince pie Mrs Weasley had given him, even though he really wanted to, and had instead left it out for Santa to have. He thought Santa wouldn't really mind that much if one boy happened to be awake, especially if the boy had given him his special evening treat. But just to be extra careful, Teddy snuck into the room Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco were sharing and took the invisibility cloak he knew would be in there. That was how he came to be downstairs in the doorway of the living room. That was where Teddy Lupin saw Uncle Harry kissing Santa Claus.

Teddy froze. He didn't know what to do. He knew Uncle Harry was being naughty because all the adults were arguing aaages ago about something to do with Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry had told Teddy that his parents had loved each other very much and that you shouldn't kiss someone unless you love them and that love was when two people, no matter who they were, cared about each other very much and Uncle Draco called Uncle Harry a prude and said what about three people and Uncle Harry made his warning face and said that if two people loved each other that was enough and they should only kiss that one other person if they knew what was good for them. So Teddy knew Uncle Harry was being naughty because Uncle Harry kissed Uncle Draco when he didn't think Teddy was looking and they cuddled allll the time and they looked at each other like Mr and Mrs Weasley did. And sometimes when they were looking at each other like that they wouldn't hear him calling them and he had to go and tug on their robes to get there attention. And Teddy thought that that might sort of be what love was.

Teddy didn't know what to do. Uncle Harry and Santa were still kissing. If Uncle Draco found out, Teddy was sure he would be very sad. And Teddy didn't want his Uncle Draco to be sad. But all the grown ups said to always tell the truth, so he had to tell Uncle Draco… didn't he? He decided that he should tell Uncle Harry off first and stop him kissing Santa. He threw the invisibility cloak on the ground and stamped his foot. Santa and Uncle Harry jumped away from each other. Good.

"You were being naughty!"

"Teddy!" Uncle Harry and Santa said at the same time.

"You were being naughty!" Teddy repeated. . Uncle Harry looked sad. Teddy tried not to care; he was being bad and should feel sad about it.

"Teddy, do you remember what I told you about love?"

"That it was with two people who cared about each other." Teddy answered, glaring.

Santa looked at Uncle Harry, they both looked sad now, then Santa said, "Yes, Teddy. Any two people. That means that… sometimes it is a man and a woman, like your Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione. And sometimes it can be two men. It doesn't make it naughty or wrong."

Teddy sighed impatiently, hands on his hips going his best impression of Mrs Weasley when she was angry, "Well of course. I know _that_!"

Uncle Harry looked shocked, "Y-you do?"

"Yes because you love Uncle Draco."

"Teddy- Teddy who told you that?"

"No one. But it's true isn't it? So you are being naughty because you are kissing someone who isn't Uncle Draco."

Santa started to laugh, but stopped quickly when Teddy felt frustrated tears in his eyes, "It isn't funny! You're going to make Uncle Draco sad because you don't love him anymore. I hate you!"

"Teddy- you don't- Santa isn't-" Uncle Harry stuttered. He looked over at Santa.

Teddy was angry with himself for crying but he couldn't help it. Everything wasn't how it was meant to be. And Santa was laughing at him.

"I hate you too Santa. And I don't want any of your rubbish presents."

Then Santa pulled off his beard. Teddy was too shocked to cry, he was too shocked to breathe.

"Teddy, it's me. It's Uncle Draco."

"Unc- Uncle Draco?"

"Yeah. See? Uncle Harry wasn't being bad was he?" Uncle Draco looked and Uncle Harry and whispered, "Sorry."

Uncle Harry smiled at Uncle Draco and said, "It's alright. It was a choice between him having faith in the idea of Father Christmas, or having faith in his Uncles. I know which one he needs more. "

Teddy was still standing still, his mouth wide open.

"Are you alright Teddy?"

"Of course I'm alright! My Uncle Draco is Santa Claus!"


End file.
